This is most like United States Patent application disclosure #20030234725 of an intelligent alarm system for detecting hazardous situations in a building, informing building occupants of optimal escape routes or survival strategies and assisting emergency personnel in rescuing people inside the building. Building hazards, including fire, earthquakes, intruders, etc., have the potential for large numbers of casualties. Effective building alarm systems must have the capability to process a plurality of input sensor types to determine the nature of the situation involving danger to persons in the building. The building alarm system must also have more than simple audio/visual outputs for helping people in the building find safe escape routes.
Detection and warning of hazards that may exist in a surrounding environment is crucial to the safety of each individual. Sensor technology allows for the monitoring of many parameters including, but not limited to, carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons, temperature, vibration, etc. Portable personal sensor devices designed to protect the individual are not common or reasonably affordable. Sophisticated sensor technology can minimize exposure to hazardous or unsafe conditions or environs.
Many dangers to which a human might be exposed and be unaware are not apparent until it is too late. Such unappreciated hazards can result is immediate injuries minor or sever. In the complex modern world man made and natural perils can without warning be unrecognized and injury will result. Dangers of terrorism, climatic conditions, industrial mishaps and misuse of products or improperly made equipment can lead to exposures that should be avoided to preserve one health and well being. The possibilities for hazards, and dealing with them, must be determined, analyzed recorded in order to adequately alert persons within the environs of dangerous situations. A portable personal safety system designed to use of stored parameters based on the knowledge and resources of experienced technical experts in diverse fields relating to emergency situations including, but not limited to, fire fighting, toxic fume detection, earthquake physics, human tolerance to radiation, gases, temperature and medical problems detectable from changes in surrounding conditions and/or monitored bodily physiology will aid in protecting the individual.
Now, most individuals are limited to their own senses; that is environmental ambiance which they can perceive. Often hazards unsusceptible to recognition by the human senses cause damage over a long period of exposure. In the 1940's before radiation badges appeared it was thought odd that the danger could not be perceived until the individual was harmed. Today man made environmental dangers, hazards and conditions are appreciated and understood but not monitored and recorded over time. Even noise levels are recognized by OSHA and legislation exists to control and limit human exposure but recreation activities result in injuries, e.g., hearing is still damaged at rock concerts, during hunting, around auto races, etc. No portable personal safety monitor is available or known to check, record and warn of any potential for harm. We now can measure hazards, are aware of dangers and understand the risks of our civilization and know the need to protect against them but a device to advise each individual of a need to safeguard oneself has not been available. Terrorism and catastrophic weather conditions add new needs for a portable personal safety monitor and most certainly the measurement of dangers associated with those current dangers can to some extent be followed.
Communication during situations of calamity via existing land based networks has failed when natural and man induced disasters happen so a portable personal safety monitor that affords two way communication not subject to local infrastructure is essential for the safety and well being of the individual. Even cell phone technology has been shown to have its limitations when a catastrophe occurs. Transcending such limited communication systems with a portable personal safety monitor is needed. Moreover the ability to monitor vital signs of the individual and transmit them to a central station for monitoring recording exposure levels and stress received by the individuals is important to protecting the well being. While location determination is of value to the employer of the individual, the concept without including protecting the individual's safety is less than ideal and not particularly useful. The need exist to monitor vital signs and location so that informed decisions about directing the endangered party from the hazard can be made.